gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Max George
Maximillian Alberto "Max" George (born 6 September 1988) is a British singer-songwriter, TV personality, producer and actor. He is best known for being a former member of the boy band The Wanted. He also starred in the reality television series The Wanted Life that aired on E! Online. George started his career as a footballer, playing for Preston North End F.C.. He left football to pursue a music career. He debuted as a singer with his band Avenue. In 2009, he became a member of the pop boy band The Wanted. In 2014, he landed his first acting role in the sixth season of Glee, which is all set to premiere in early 2015. He plays the role of Clint, a leader of Vocal Adrenaline. Early life George was born in Manchester, United Kingdom to Barbara George. He has an older brother called, Jack George, a visual effect coordinator. He studied at the Bolton School. In June 2014, he revealed that he is taking Elocution classes. After The Wanted split up, he moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. Music career Avenue and The X-Factor George joined the 4 piece boy band Avenue in 2005 that was put together by music mogul Ashley Tabor, and applied for auditions in The X-Factor. In 2006, the band auditioned for The X-Factor UK, Season Three, singing an a capella version of Leave Right Now, a song by Will Young. They were mentored by Louis Walsh after they made through to bootcamp and judges' houses. Avenue made it to the final 12, and to the point where they had to sign a management contract with the X factor show, that's when their mentor found out they already had a management contract. They were then disqualified from the show for breaking the rules. After their disqualification, they were signed by a record label called Crown Music Management, and won an album deal with Island Records. In 2008, he appeared naked on the magazine cover of AXM. In the same year, the band released their debut single "Last Goodbye" which charted at number 50 on the UK Singles Chart, their plans to go on a tour was cancelled. In 2009, they decided to split. The Wanted In 2009, a mass audition was held by Jayne Collins to form a boy band, after successfully launching Parade and The Saturdays. Max auditioned and he was selected as one of the 5 members along with Nathan Sykes, Siva Kaneswaran, Tom Parker and Jay McGuiness out of the thousands others who auditioned as well. The band was formed and together they worked on their debut album before finding a perfect name for their band, The Wanted. Their debut album All Time Low was released on July 25, 2010, debuted at no. 1 on the UK Singles Chart. Their second single Heart Vacancy was released on October 17, 2010. It hit no. 2 on the UK Singles Chart. It peaked no. 18 in Ireland. It's music video has more than 10 million views on You Tube. Their third single Lose My Mind was released on December 26, 2010. It peaked no. 19 on the UK Singles Chart, and peaked at no. 30 in Ireland. In 2011, the single was released in Germany and in 2012, in the United States. The band were reportedly dropped by their record label in December 2013, after Word of Mouth]] did not perform up to expectations. The band split up in January 2014. Solo artist In January 2014, he revealed in an interview that he was signed as a solo artist by Scooter Braun. Other ventures Modeling In June 2013, he was named as the new face and spokesmodel for Buffalo denim's fall line. He starred in the campaign opposite Sports illustrated swimsuit model, Hannah Davis. In November 2013, he did an underwear campaign for Buffalo again. Acting career George is signed with Creative Artists Agency since 2013. In September 2014, it was confirmed that he had joined the cast of Glee, after Mark Salling shared a photo of him on Twitter hanging out with Max on the set of the final season of the US comedy drama. He is set to play the role of Clint, a leader of Vocal Adrenaline. Personal life George was engaged to british soap opera actress Michelle Keegan after meeting her at one of his concerts in December 2010. They split up in 2012. In 2013, he began dating Sports illustrated model Nina Agdal. In February 2014, he broke up with her. In October 2014, he confirmed to being in a relationship with Miss Oklahoma contestant Carrie Baker. Filmography Gallery Max-george24_01.jpg Max-george-vocal-adrenaline.jpg Max george and mark.jpg Tumblr niunabClus1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 6x11 Max George and Jane Lynch.jpg Tumblr nl6jjrWWqq1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg External links * References Category:Actors Category:Guest stars